The present invention relates generally to fastening tools and, more particularly, to a fastening tool that has a guide for blind fastener placement into a corner or angled spaced.
Fastening tools typically include a drive probe for contacting a workpiece and for enabling the firing of the tool, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,622, assigned to the assignee of this application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,043 discloses a work-contacting block connected to a guide rod. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,348 discloses a work contact element connected to a lower structure or metal rod. However, work contact elements have been so large or obstructive of the view of the workpiece that they make it difficult to determine where a fastener will be driven. The issue is even more apparent when attempting to put a fastener into a corner or angle. The corner or angle makes inserting a fastener into the corner or angled space even more difficult.
Some work contact elements mar the surface of the workpiece. Imprecision and marring are problems when driving fasteners into trim or molding for finishing applications, wherein appearance is important. No mar tips have been fashioned that wrap over the work contact element to prevent marring of the workpiece surface. However, these no-mar tips still do not address the problems associated with inserting a fastener into a corner or angle. Hardwood installations typically require blind and face nailing of the first few rows of flooring. Installers typically use 15 gauge or 16 gauge straight or angled nailers, such as finish nailers for these applications. Conventional work contact elements and no-mar tips hinder line of sight for 45 degree blind nailing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a type of work contact element for a fastening tool that is of convenient size and shape to enable proper placement of a fastener into an angled or corner area while not marring the surface of the workpiece and while minimizing the loss of visibility of the work area.